


Hair Washing

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: Prompt given: "Having their hair washed by the other?"
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Hair Washing

“Roman, will you please sit still for once? This will go a lot more smoothly if you just cooperate.” Logan huffed as he ran the candy-apple scented shampoo through the prince’s hair. He had warned Roman just two days ago that he would catch a cold if he insisted on dancing in the rain - and sure enough, he was right. Roman had chills, wouldn’t stop sneezing, and was very whiny.  
  
“Well, maybe if you would’ve warned me beforehand that the water came out of a volcano, I wouldn’t have jumped!” He huffed at his husband as he sniffed again. Logan sighed and shook his head.  
“You’re insufferable when you’re sick, you know? Even Patton isn’t this bad. And you asked for warm water!”  
“I said warm, not boiling!”  
  
The logical side rinsed the shampoo off and quickly started on putting the very expensive, fancy conditioner that Roman used because, in his words: “I would much rather cut off my own head than use non-scented, boring hair products from Walmart, Logan. I’m a PRINCE for God’s sake, and a prince NEEDS overly expensive hair treatments!”  
  
“You know, Roman, he started as he carefully massaged the conditioner in his hair, “I love you more than anything in the world, and I would do anything I could possibly do in my power to make sure you’re healthy and happy. But by far, you are definitely the most overly dramatic and annoying man that I’ve ever met.”  
  
Roman sniffed again as the strong scent of the conditioner washed over him.  
  
“Awww, that’s so sweet of you to say, Specs. I love you too, even though you go on long, boring rants and wear boring clothes, and even though I tune out those lectures you keep giving m-”  
“I think I get the picture, Ro.”  
Logan finished rinsing out his hair for the second time and started drying it with a warm, fluffy towel. He usually washed Roman’s hair whenever he felt ill because his husband hated feeling hot and not having the energy to properly shower. Even if Roman whined through it all, he still didn’t mind doing it if it meant easing his discomfort. Once his hair was dry enough for his standards, Logan lead the prince back to their bed, where he lied down with him and covered both of them with the warm comforter, where he then put on Aladdin - Roman’s favorite Disney movie for when he was sick or had a bad day.  
Roman smiled and cuddled up close to him, and the logical side responded by wrapping his arms around him tightly and started running his fingers through his now soft and clean hair.  
  
“Thanks, Specs.” Roman said softly as he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, already looking sleepy. “I love you.”  
With a soft chuckle, he reciprocated by giving him a kiss on the forehead.  
“And I love you too, Roman.” Logan said softly as his husband fell into a relaxed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
